Once Upon a time in a land far far away, there was: R5!
by sparkleshinesparkle
Summary: What happens when all but Riker get lost in a strange new land: filled with magic, adventure, dragons, evil queens, damsels in distress (or are they), knights, etc. If they can prove themselves worthy: they may return home. But if they do not: they'll never see home again.. And they have a concert in 3 days! reintroducing: elizabeth new characters. Will they return heroes?


**Disclaimer: New story! Hope you enjoy this new R5 story. I don't own R5, sadly. I do own the idea for this story though :) and some of the characters involved. Elizabeth has returned AND we met some new friends. Hope is not involved in this story, sadly... Or is she? And is their hope (haha) of their safe return back to the real world? Will magic, dragons, fire and evil queens defeat them? Or will they prevail through all the odds to make it back in time for their next concert! Find out-starting now. **

So once upon a time... There was an epic band, trapped in a strange new land. Their name? R5!

Ross opened his bright eyes to find rolling green hills, and fields of flowers. Other than that, nothing else but a beautiful blue sky.

"What the...?" he started, then rolled up into a sitting position. He saw his sister laying in the grass beside him, and quickly moved to check on her.

"RYDEL! You ok?" he asked, shaking her shoulder.

"uh-huh." she groaned, sitting up, holding her head.

His brother Rocky approached from the other end of the field, bringing with him their friend Ratliff.

"Where's Riker?" asked Rydel, sounding worried.

"He wasn't there with us before now. So, I'm guessing that wherever we have been brought to... He wasn't brought along." Ratliff replied, in an intelligent answer.

Ross smacked his forehead- "Of course! After the concert, Riker went to go met that... what's her name girl... and then we went out back to put our gear in the bus... and..."

"A blank." finished Rocky, sighing. "It's really irrating. Having no memory of the event. And now, we are in the middle of a field... WHERE? IN WHAT COUNTRY? And who would do this? Psycho's?"

"You mean fan girls, going ga-ga over you boys?" asked Rydel, rolling her eyes will she flipped her blonde hair over one shoulder.

Ross smoothed his blonde hair back with one hand awkwardly, then pointed hesitantly at the sky: "Well... I'm not sure about THAT one... But guys, there is something headed this way,"

"What is it?" asked Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky, turning around. They saw a shadow like a bird, but not quite, getting lower and lower... Coming towards the field they were located in.

"A bird, really Ross?" Rydel asked, laughing.

Her laugh soon turned into a scream as they figure approached close enough for them to see.

"OMG! IS THAT?" shouted Rocky.

"Yup," said a voice behind them. The gang whirled about to find a girl in a long deep, velvet, blue dress and chain-mail sleeves. A sword in one hand, and a bright smile on her face. She found that they had very odd expressions on their faces, which made her almost laugh. Her brown hair was braided to one side and she nodded to the dragon in the sky.

"GET DOWN!" she shouted, and they quickly obliged. A blast of heat was felt, as they looked up to see fire. The girl gave a loud shout, and slashed her sword into the air.

"Down Kilya." she told the dragon, "It's ok, they're friends!" she turned and smiled, as the dragon landed neatly beside her. It was a magnificent beast, with azura wings, bright blue body and green eyes.

"That's... That's... yours?" asked Rocky, in awe.

The girl smiled, then laughed: "We're partners or friends, whichever you prefer. But she is certainly not something I OWN!" the dragon bowed her head and laughed (which sounded like chiming bells), "Both of us have known each other, since birth. She was a gift for my birth celebration... Oh my, this is going to get into such a long story, and I haven't even told you my name! My name's Princess Rose. And you are?"

"Lost... very lost..." replied Ross, staring at the beautiful girl, and wondering what strange land they had entered.

She giggled- "Nice to meet you, lost. Are you heroes? You look like the one's from the painting, don't they Kilya? They could be the one's to help us take back our kingdom!"

"Heroes... Dragons... KINGDOM?" Rydel said, before passing out onto the ground.

"Sorry, she's not used to this sort of thing. Yes, we are heroes. And we have come to help save you and your kingdom." Ross said, winking, then wrapped one arm around her.

She smiled, and next thing he knew, he was on the ground. "OUCH!" he replied, as she pinned him to the ground with his arm behind his back.

"Flirting and saving aren't the same thing," she replied, lifting him back on his feet.

He grinned, and shrugged: "All I know is, we're going to help you."

"Where are they? They should have met us back her 30 MINUTES AGO!" shouted Riker, irritated.

Elizabeth sighed, not liking the annoyed undertones. She grasped his hands and smiled sweetly: "Maybe they wanted to give us some time alone. It's not every day Riker Lynch comes and finds me in the midst of a crowd of fans, and takes me backstage with him."

Riker blushed at the contact, and nodded: "Maybe they just went back to the hotel. Yeah, that's it."

"That's what?" she asked, as he dragged her towards the door.

"That's where WE are going!" he said, smiling and then kissed her cheek before whirling open the door. He held it in one hand and motioned her through with the other. She blushed and exited through the door with a big smile.

**Author's Note: Short, but hopefully worth the read :) It will get better, I promise. If you've read Wrong Place-Right Time, you've already met the epic Elizabeth aka R5inmysoul. This is for your constant begging/reminding me to write a new story. Hope you like it the most. Review, favorite, etc. Or just tell me what you do or don't like about it. Thanks. I'd love ideas for more characters as well, so send some my way! :) **


End file.
